Home Is Where Your Soul Is
by EmmaEllieJane
Summary: Leo has been acting so not like himself. He disapears for hours, barely even looks at Piper and Wyatt and he doesn't seem to care about his charges anymore. Can the sisters find out what is wrong with their whitelighter before his secret destroys them?


Okay, I got this random idea into my head and it wouldn't go away, so here it is. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think, 100% honestly. I hope you like it, and reviews are much appreciated. ;-)

xx Ellie.

Chapter One.

Leo smiled, placing a soft kiss on the sleeping infant's head. His son, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. He was so perfect, his little nose, his bright eyes and his cheeky smile. His heart ached with love and pride for his little boy, he was completely devoted to him. Leo stood up and left the nursery. He was careful to leave the door open a fraction, casting a warm glow over the cradle. His wife, Piper Halliwell, was reading in bed, her hair hung loose around her face, her face and arms shone with the glow of moisturizer. He slipped into bed beside her and she turned to him, her mouth creased into a smile that lit up her beautiful eyes, and his life was perfect. He pulled her close and was just about to plant a kiss on those lips of hers when he was called by one of his charges. Sighing in frustration, he went for her forehead instead and climbed out of bed.

"Again?" Piper whined, pouting. "That's the fifth time today. Can't your charges even brush their teeth without your help?" Piper was joking, but she knew how serious her husband's job was. It was just as serious as the job, or rather, burden, she shared with her younger sisters.

"I'm sorry, honey. You know I would stay if I could." He was pulling on a shirt, a pair of jeans already on. He shoved his shoes into his sneakers and gave his wife another kiss.

"I know." She sighed.

"Don't wait up." He smiled, knowing full well she wouldn't go to sleep until she knew he was home safe.

Piper just nodded as she watched her husband disappear in a blaze of blue and white lights.

Leo found himself in a dank, dark cave. He had no idea where he was, but he knew his charge was here, and she needed his help. He crept further inside, his intuition telling him something was not right. He came to the end of the cave and saw the faint outline of a body heaped onto the floor. He made his way over to it and knelt down, placing his hand over its chest. A warm yellow light emanated from his hand as he slowly healed the girl, who he now knew to be his charge. A young girl named Hannah who was just coming into her powers as a witch. And a powerful one at that. It didn't seem to be working, she was still the same, on the brink of death, and he could do nothing. He gave out a small whimper and pulled the young girl into his arms, cradling her head against his chest as she died in his arms. A sob escaped his throat as a tear slipped down his cheek, cursing himself. He should have been able to heal her, why didn't it work?

A sudden voice came out of the darkness, startling him. "She's dead."

Leo looked up into the darkness, seeing no one. He laid the girl against the stone cold ground and stood up slowly, glancing around for the owner of the voice. He saw only blackness. "You did this." He said fiercely. That he was sure of. And he was going to make them pay.

"I did." The voice echoed eerily off the cave walls, seeming to come from every direction. "But she was merely the bait. You, my friend, are the real prize."

Leo balled his hands into fists. "You killed an innocent girl. I'm no friend of yours. Show yourself." He forced his voice throughout the cave.

A shrill laugh pierced through the dark, screeching into his ears. "Oh but I am. I can help you, Leo. If you will just let me. I can heal the girl, if you just let me in…"

The screech grew louder and louder until Leo couldn't handle it anymore and he pressed his hands against his ears. Suddenly he felt something pushing inside his head, trying to gain control of his mind, of his body. His body writhed in pain as he tried to orb away but it, whatever it was, was grounding him. He couldn't move. He felt himself slip away into the dark recesses of his mind, until all that was left was but the mere shell of Leo himself, and in his place was the mind and power of a warlock. The warlock laughed gleefully, using Leo's lips. He reached down with Leo's arm and obliterated the girl's body into a pile of ash, draining her life's essence and her powers as he did so. He smiled, an evil, cold smile that didn't reach the eyes, and he tapped into his host's mind until he found what he was looking for.

The warlock made Leo orb back to his home, where he landed in the bedroom. The eldest Charmed one was sitting up in the bed. She smiled at him, at the body of her husband, her precious whitelighter, and patted the bed beside her. The warlock sat down.

"Did you help your charge?" said the girl, Piper, the warlock realised. Yet again tapping into the whitelighters mind.

"Yes." Words felt funny coming off his hosts tongue, but he knew they were being said aloud. "Everything is okay. You can go to sleep now."

Piper smiled and reached over, shutting of the light and snuggling down beside the body of her husband. The warlock lay there, in Leo's body, in the dark. He could feel other life forces in the house. The middle sister, the younger sister, the son. The boy who held so much power. And he could feel Piper herself, who was laid close beside him, trusting and oblivious.

She was close enough to kill.


End file.
